


Alvin's wish

by Ash2000z



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human, M/M, Transformation, Wishes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Alvin wishes to become a human and a adult. Challenging dave in his own game. So his brother simon gave him a lamp. Which had a genie inside. So Alvin makes the wish. Which resulted in him being older, human, and a young adult. Dave is tricked by Alvin into thinking he's a exchange student from a college that Dave attends. (Atleast for this story.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys Dave thinks he's got it harder than anyone of us including me." Alvin looked at his brothers.  
They stared at him back in silence. "Well he is an adult Alvin he works, and put money on the table." Theodore said. Simon nodded in agreement.  
"Look you boys don't understand the situation as much as I do, sometimes I wish I was a human, and a adult."  
Both of his brothers gave off a surprise look at him. "A human, and a adult. Theodore added. "But why Alvin what's wrong with being a chimpmunk?" Simon asked.  
"Nothing at all I just wanna teach Dave a lesson." Alvin smirked evily.  
"A lesson huh very well then." Simon walked across the bedroom. He grabbed a lamp that looked similar to a genie lap. Then handed it to Alvin instantly. "Rub it." He demanded. Theodore watched as Alvin took the lamp and rubbed it. Simon joined in, he stood infront of Alvin. Watching him rub the lamp closely.  
Suddenly, smoked appeared, Alvin was surrounded by it. Holding the lamp in both of his hands. And looking up at the smoke. His eyes were in a shocked stated. He was excited and a bit overwhelmed.  
Out came a genie, from behind the smoke. Who was light yellow with glasses, slim, and was long. It was a male genie.  
"May dear boy, you have released me from the lamp what is your wish." He asked Alvin. "To be a young adult human!" Alvin replied. The genie smiled and chuckled, "Your wish has been granted." In a flash all at one Alvin was covered in a sparkling smoke tornado. Covering himself from Simon and Theodore. Until after a second, the smoke had risen. "Woah, I feel funny." Alvin said. His voice sounded a bit deeper. He appeared taller, with pale skin, his same brown hair, and his light blue eyes. "Alvin you look different, how do you feel?" Simon asked. "Like I'm in a dream, I feel like I'm in a different body as in, in someone else's body." "Oh wow how exciting what happens next Alvin?" Theodore asked.  
To be continued.....


	2. Where's alvin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is looking for Alvin. But can't seem to find him. So he asks Simon, and Theodore.

Knocks were suddenly heard at the boys bedroom door. "Hey boys have you guys seen Alvin?" Dave pounded the door. "Dave he um...." simon went silent. "He went to another house, it's apart of a exchange student program." Theodore added. "Right." Simon said.  
"Oh okay, can I come in the room then?" Dave asked. The door opened, and Dave pulled the door knob. Opening the door wider entering the room. He was met with lighter blue eyes that stared at him. "Hello there sir." Alvin said. Dave blushed a little. "H-hi there who exactly are you, and how did you get in here?" He asked. Simon jumped infront of his now human brother. "He's our friend, and a exchange student he was sent here for the program." Simon said.  
Dave raised an eyebrow. "Really but he doesn't look Alvin's age boys." Dave said. "That's because it's between college in middle school students." Theodore said. "Oh alright so what's your name son?" Dave reached out his hand for a shake. "Oh um it's Al-Allen." Alvin said. He grabbed daves hand and shuck it. "It's nice to meet you Allen." Dave smiled. He released his hand from Alvin's. "So what happens next?" Alvin smiled.


	3. Allen and Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds himself spending a day alone with Alvin. Simon and Theodore are sent to school. Which leaves them to at the house. Bonding starts as Dave and him watch tv in the living room.

"What happens next is Theodore and Simon are sent to school." Dave pointed out the door. "Oh I totally forgot today was friday." Simon said. He grabbed his backpack and Theodore did too. They both left out the room and headed downstairs. Dave and Alvin heard the front door open and afterwards close. "Their gone now Mr.sevile so what'll you say we....." Alvin got interrupted "Look over notes and song sheets." Dave added. "Uh...yeah." Alvin said. He gave a unsure look off at him.  
"Come Allen let's go downstairs." Dave grabbed his arm and headed downstairs quickly. Alvin was dragged along. "Dave um could you lightening up, as in be gentle with me please." Alvin Said. Dave continued to pull him down the stairs. Once they arrived in the living room he released him. "Alright Allen let's sit by the piano." Dave walked over and took a sit by the piano. He patted the seat happily. "Don't just stand there." Alvin started to blush. He went over by Dave and sat on the end of the bench. His smile went bigger. Dave noticed him. Which made him scoot over. Getting close to Alvin. "These pants are really tight Allen." Dave voice got lighter. "Maybe your pants are a size small." Allen hesitated. His face went more red. "Yeah your right maybe I am wearing a small size." Allen sat in Silence. He was staring at the music book infront of him. Dave closed the book. Turning his head to face Allen. Then placed his right hand on Allen face. Alvin turned his head all of a sudden. "Tell me are you a very popular boy at your school?" Dave looked into his eyes. Alvin tried not to make direct eye contact with him. "Y-yes Mr. Sevile, at least I would say so...." Dave moved his face in towards his. "Call me Dave, Allen."


End file.
